FIG. 8 is a perspective view of a conventional connector 200, FIGS. 9, 10 are partly sectional perspective views of the conventional connector 200, and FIG. 11 is a perspective view of the conventional connector 200 with a shell 202 removed.
The conventional connector 200 is a motor connector which is attached directly to a motor of an HEV (Hybrid Electric Vehicle), for example, and includes a housing 204, the aluminum shell 202, a packing 206 and rubber plugs 208.
The motor of the HEV is provided in an engine compartment of the vehicle and needs to be waterproofed, and therefore, the packing 206 is provided in a portion on a front surface of the connector 200 which contacts a housing of the motor (a front surface portion of the housing 204). In addition, the rubber plugs 208 through which electric wires 210 penetrate are provided in an electric wire 210 (a terminal 212) inserting portion at the rear of the housing 204. This waterproofs an interior of the housing 204.
In addition, the aluminum shell 202 is provided in the connector 200. The aluminum shell 202 is made of aluminum or aluminum alloy so as to remove noise generated at an electric connecting portion where a large electric current flows and is provided so as to cover the housing 204. Additionally, the aluminum shell prevents a rearward dislodgement of the rubber plugs 208 placed in the housing 204.
Namely, holes 214, which each have an inside diameter smaller than an outside diameter of the rubber plug 208 which waterproofs the rear of the connector 200, are provided in a rear end portion of the aluminum shell 202, and the aluminum shell 202 is placed from the rear of an assembly of the housing 204 and the rubber plugs 208. These holes 214 prevent the dislodgement of the rubber plugs 208, which are not crimped for attachment to the terminals 212 and the electric wires 210, to the rear of the housing 204. Note that the electric wires 210 penetrate through the holes 214 in the aluminum shells 202.
Here, for example, Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2 can be raised as Patent Literatures regarding the related art.